the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 10
So, it’s time to learn a bit more about “Jason”. Let’s get on with the story! < Chapters 8 and 9 Chapter 10-''' The next morning, Jerome was on the move. He had gotten up early for once, and was currently searching the campus for any sign of “Jason.” With him, he had one of the old Walkie Talkies to contact Nina, and a camera to take pictures of his target. By now, the campus was full of students and staff members roaming to reach their classes. It was good; he’d blend into the crowd. And soon enough, after wandering with the stream of students, he caught sight of “Jason.” Smirking, Jerome began to pursue him. It was a bit hard with the people in his way, but soon he was close enough to follow without a problem. Sticking to the opposite side of the street, and staying close to the buildings so he could hide when needed, Jerome followed him until they reached a small bench near the lawn where Patricia and Eddie were picnicking when they saw the clouds. “Hmmm…” Jerome took one picture, and then swiftly moved to get a closer position. He took out the Walkie Talkie. “Nina, I’ve caught up to him.” “Good. Watch him and report if he does anything weird.” “Got it.” And now… it was time to watch. With him, “Jason” had a strange little black book with a gold symbol on the cover- Jerome realized with a jolt that it was a golden raven. He took a photo as his target began to read. He mumbled something too, but what was it? He had to get closer. Swearing a little, Jerome crept up and hid behind a different bench. Now he could hear “Jason” speaking. “…the time has almost come for you to rise again, lord Corbierre…” What? Did he just hear that right? There was no way that he could have actually said… “But first we must bring the others into this world…then you shall be a Raven no longer…” …How was this possible? Jerome, hand shaking, took out the Walkie Talkie again. “Uh…Nina, we have a problem.” “What is it?” “Well, he just…Oh crap!” ''He ducked down as fast as he could when “Jason” turned towards him. “I think he saw me!” “What? Jerome, get out of there. Now!” Instead, Jerome slowly looked up to see if they were still looking at him. But they had turned back to the book. “Never mind,” He muttered, half laughing. What could he say? His relief made him happy. “Jason” returned to talking to himself as he read his creepy book of evil. “All the children on this campus…and I have not yet found the Chosen One…” Dear ''God. He stood up and looked up at the sky. “For you, Lord Corbierre, I will capture her…and her Osirian companion for you…” “Uh, Nina?” “What is it, Jerome?” “Well…” He sighed. “It’s hard to explain. But I’m coming back now.” “Got it.” Jerome got up as quietly as possible. And then he got out of their as fast as he could run. -------- “Wow…” KT said, when the story was done, “Not-Jason is pretty messed up.” “So…” Patricia, who stood next to her, had her voice crack a bit when she spoke. “…He’s really not Jason? Then who…''what''…is he?” To KT, she looked a bit sick, and she gently gave her a friend a small rub on the arm to try and calm her down. Jerome sighed. “I don’t know. But I don’t think he’s even from this world…” “So he’s an alien,” Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned at Alfie’s suggestion, except for Willow, who looked like she was in total agreement with him. “What? You know aliens aren’t just from'' space'', right?” “Anyways…I don’t think he’s an alien, Alfie.” Said Jerome. “But he’s definitely from somewhere else…” “Another dimension,” Fabian said immediately. “An alternate world, a copy of ours…but evil.” KT was shocked by his suggestion- and confused. Another dimension? How could that even be possible? But then she considered it. Patricia and Eddie saw portal-like things in the sky. Suddenly, a man they had not seen or heard from in years appeared at this very school. And this man was clearly Jason Winkler…but yet, he had mentioned coming from another world, and wanted to bring others with him… and he was evil. “Fabian’s right,” She said. “It all makes sense.” “But what does he want from Eddie and I?” Nina asked. “Eddie isn’t even the Osirian anymore… and I can’t exactly build the Cup of Ankh again. And how did the portal open in the first place? And how the hell Is Corbierre alive?” “That’s what we need to find out…and we also need to stop him from bringing in the others.” Eddie told her, resting his hand on her shoulder. “I think we need to get that book from him.” “But how?” KT asked. “We can’t exactly walk up and borrow it from him,” This was all getting confusing, and out of control. “Uh…Nina, Fabian, KT, we have to do a planning session together.” He decided. KT nodded, understanding- the four leaders, working together on this one, their first big move. She liked the idea. “…And the rest of us?” Patricia prompted. KT wasn’t sure, but she thought there was slight bitterness in her tone. She couldn’t blame her friend, really; the four of them were suddenly a solid and elite group while the rest of them had been given no direction at all. Eddie frowned. “Oh, sorry. Everyone else…keep up the research for now. We need to learn as much as possible. You guys probably have the more important job…” Nina agreed with him. “Without knowing what we’re up against, we will never beat this thing.” “Alright…” Joy shrugged. “Let’s get to it. I don’t think waiting will help us much.” “You’re right,” KT said. “Eddie, Nina, we all ready to go? Fabian?” The three of them nodded. “We’re good. Sibuna?” “Sibuna!” “Let’s do this.” 'So what is Alternate!Jason and Corbierre planning? What other alternate characters will appear? What will Sibuna learn next? Find out next time on House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre, same Sibuna time, same Sibuna channel! ' '''Chapter 11 > Category:Blog posts